earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Embophur Ka'Qilri
Embophur Ka'Qilri is the commander of the Scarlet Battalion and responsible for the direct command of most Scarlet forces in the southern regions of the Eastern Kingdom. Hailing originally from Ironforge, he now resides in Stormwind where he commands his Battalion and attends to ecclesial matters in the Church of the Light concerning the Scarlet Batallion. At a glance, he would appear to be a venerable, and weak man; however, he is both a skilled caster in matters concerning divine and arcane arts as well as a tactical genius. Though he spent many years in isolation, the invasion of the Scourge and other world events has prompted him to return to civilization, and he nows serves as a worthy commander and a Priest in the Church of the Light. =Overview= General Information Full Name: Embophur Augentius Ka'Qilri Titles: The Very Reverend Father (Church of the Light), Scarlet Commander (The Scarlet Crusade), Professor Emeritus (University of Ironforge), The Most Reverend Bishop (Church of the Light - Former) Race: Dwarf Gender: Male Age: 397 Physical Appearance Height: 3'11" Weight: 175 pounds Hair: Short, black with a long beard (often hidden under his hat) Eyes: Dark blue Clothing: Scarlet Vestements or other priestly attire =History= Commander Embophur's life has been one filled with great turbulence and little triumph. In many of his early years, he became utterly obsessed with his studies and later his theology. He slowly drove himself from society, abandoning his noble posts in the world of Dwarves and Humans. Finally, only through the waging of the three great wars and the destruction of his surrogate homeland, Lordaeron, Embophur was been forced back into realms of the living to play his part in fate. Early Years Embophur was born from his parents, Augentius and Plania Ka'Qilri in the three-hundred seventieth year before the modern era. Being the eldest of his family, Embophur was the heir to the Ka'Qilri clan, one of the lesser Dwarven clans loyal to the Bronzebeards. His earliest days were filled with all the luxurious of Dwarven nobility in Ironforge. His youthful excess was soon checked by his growing interest in the Sciences and the Arcane, and by the time he had reached adulthood, Embophur was studying with the most brilliant of minds in Ironforge. His academic interests were incredibly wide, ranging from history to engineering to physiology to arcane; what was perhaps the only saving grace to his diverse studies was that he excelled at them all. The scholars of Ironforge quickly accepted him as a bastion of intelligence, and he quickly became one of the leading Dwarven scholars himself. After nearly fifty years of study in a plethora of facets, Embophur was awarded the title of Professer in the two-hundred eighty three, becoming the youngest of his time. War of the Three Hammers Professor Embophur was content with his life of learning and lecturing all throughout Ironforge for the next forty or so years. However when the High King of the Dwarves passed away, Embophur and his clan, like all dwarves of Ironforge, were caught up in the firestorm that followed. His traditional family loyalties would have had him remain under the command of his Thane, Madoran Bronzebeard; however he was conflicted as many of his scholarly colleagues were of the Dark Iron and Wildhammer clans. While his father and brothers dawned armor in the name of Bronzebeard, Professor Embophur remained at his family's home in Ironforge and did his best to organize relief for the innocents caught up in the Dwarven Civil War. As the flames of war subsided and the Bronzebeards emerged as the victors, Embophur was one of the few remaining scholars in all of Ironforge; with a great sense of sorrow and loss, he attempted to rebuild like all of those around. However, the brief peace of Ironforge was quickly interrupted in the year two-hundred thirty. The Sorcerer-Thane Thaurissan of the Dark Irons laid siege Ironforge. The battle was brief and once again in the favor of the Bronzebeards, but it left Embophur deeply angry and scared. Before the Civil War had erupted, Professor Embophur had looked up to Thaurissan as one of the most brilliant men he knew; Thaurissan, despite his ever-grim visage, had seen potential in Embophur and taught him many of the advanced arcane techniques Embophur now knew. During the fighting in his homeland, the Professor once again led the efforts to ensure the safety of the citizenry. But when the time came to launch the massive counter-attack on the very heart of the Dark Irons, Embophur was not to be left out. For the first time, he donned the armor of his family and marched with the army of Madoran; and yet by the time the dwarves of Ironforge arrived, the Dark Irons had already cursed themselves to defeat. Seeing the power Thaurissan wielded in the summoning of Ragnaros, Embophur was awe-struck and deeply jealous for a moment, before becoming deeply furious. His senses soon returned to him though, and Professor Embophur fled with the remainder of the army back to Ironforge. Priesthood Upon returning home, Embophur attempted to avoid the terror he experienced by joining the priesthood of the Church of the Holy Light. Category:Dwarf Category:Alliance Category:Priest Category:The_Scarlet_Battalion